


Desire

by asymmetricalJester



Series: Cruel Intentions [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bucky is a bad guy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, THIS IS TRASH AND I AM SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When does obsession become lethal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you that encouraged me to write this
> 
> You know what you did
> 
> I honestly creeped myself out writing this like  
> God damn
> 
> This is NOT to be romanticized. There is unhealthy obsession, stalking, kidnapping, implied rape, and implied murder. I wrote this as a companion piece to Shudder because quite a few people wanted to read this from Bucky's perspective. 
> 
> That aside, if you requested this I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to find me on tumblr at asymmetricalghost.tumblr.com if you need a hug after this like I do.

He saw him every week day morning, like clockwork. 

At first he didn’t notice the scrawny blonde, sitting on the bench at the back of the coffee shop that he went to every morning, but one day he saw him. It wasn’t like anything significant happened, he just looked up and there he was.

It was like his first breath of fresh air. 

He was slim, with perfectly tousled blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

The blonde kept those eyes focused on the sketchbook in his lap, in the months that Bucky watched him he never looked up once. 

&

He knew he had a pretty active imagination, and he knew that his thoughts could be pretty twisted. He kept to himself, doing his best to keep his desires away from the outside world.

There was something about Steve Rogers though, something about the beautiful blonde with slender fingers.

Bucky found himself wondering more often than not what his moans would sound like. 

That dark side of himself wondered what his blood looked like.

&

He learned as much as he could about the blonde, going beyond his normal single mindedness into obsession. 

He’d been obsessed with people before, it didn’t happen often but it did happen. He’d never acted on it though. Never had he actually met an object of his obsession.

He just gathered his information on this perfect human being, watched him every morning, and kept his distance. 

&

He would have continued on like that, always keeping away and never interacting, if the blonde hadn’t shown up with someone else one morning. 

The redhead was beautiful and he knew for a fact Steve wasn’t dating her, and yet. 

The blood in his veins felt like fire as he watched them. He wondered if he had liquefied rage running through his body and he was tempted to cut himself open to find out. 

The redhead noticed him and he smiled at her. Before she could mention him to Steve he was gone.

&

It was just supposed to be the flowers. 

He thought maybe, if Steve thought someone was into him he wouldn’t pursue anyone else.

He put so much meaning into those flowers. 

Every bloom was like a whispered I love you, they meant so much. 

But then he went to that damn bar. 

He followed of course, just to keep an eye on him. 

But then he couldn’t help himself. 

He saw Steve standing alone and he looked so beautiful. So beautiful and so sad. 

He couldn’t help but go over to him and offer to buy him a drink. He couldn’t stand to see him so alone and so sad.

He saw him and he talked to him and then they went home together. 

He was so beautiful when he moaned, and he was even more beautiful with Bucky’s hands around his throat. 

Of course he’d had sex before, rough sex that left his partners aching for days and gentle sex that left him unsatisfied, but this was different. 

 

It was everything he’d ever craved in a person, it was like his whole body was on fire with desire. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins, could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he watched Steve orgasm. 

He wanted to bite him, rip him to shreds, and hide him away from the world. He didn’t want anyone else to know how beautiful this man was. 

&

He shouldn’t have slept with Steve. One night wasn’t enough, it would never be enough to satisfy his cravings. If he hadn’t slept with him he would have been able to resist. Now he had tasted perfection, how could he go back?

He had hoped Steve would be more receptive to him, especially because of the vase of tuberoses at his door. He thought that might be a hint towards his affections but Steve seemed… 

Distant. Cold. 

At first Bucky was hurt. Had he done something wrong? Had he crossed a line somewhere? 

That hurt quickly turned to anger. How dare Steve ignore him? How dare he not return Bucky’s affections? 

It made his blood boil.

He made the decision then that he was going to have Steve. He’d tasted perfection, he wouldn’t let it slip through his fingers. 

&

It took some planning but when he was done the house looked beautiful. He cut the power and waited behind the bedroom door, anticipation building. 

Everything smelled sweet, it was intoxicating. It made his blood churn faster and hotter, made him anxious for Steve’s arrival. 

It was easy, slipping the rag over his face to knock him out. He had to be careful with it, obviously, he wouldn’t want to set off an asthma attack and kill his poor lover. 

He cradled Steve’s frail body in his arms, watching him breathe for a while, before taking him home.

&

Their game was simple.

If Steve made a noise Bucky shut him up. If he moved Bucky punished him for it. 

He pleasured himself with Steve’s body, making sure the blonde reacted just right. He was so beautiful, tied down and helpless. Bucky was pretty sure he’d never seen anything more tantalizing than the sight of Steve, broken and debauched on his bed. 

Of course he made sure Steve was fed and had water. He wasn’t a barbarian, and Steve dying before Bucky was ready to let him go wasn’t something he could risk.

&

It was all over the news, the slim blonde man had been missing and his friends and family were so worried. 

Bucky knew he didn’t have long. They’d take Steve from him and it would all be over. 

He made sure to grab the sharpest knife he owned, one he lovingly took care of every day like clockwork. 

As he strolled towards Steve he saw the other man become very still. Good, he wasn’t going to fight it. 

He straddled him and ran a finger down his chest, realizing how much he’d miss this perfect body. At least that darker part of him would have it’s thirst quenched. 

He gripped the knife a little tighter, bringing his face close to Steve’s and smiling at him. “My my, what big eyes you have.” 

It was barely a whisper and he almost couldn’t hear his own voice over the sound of his heartbeat.

And then Steve shuddered.


End file.
